


Sasuke and his Beautiful Boyfriend

by danehemmings



Series: Sasuke and the Idiot [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, author is feeling sappy and so is sasuke, like its a lot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Sasuke is an Uchiha, so obviously he feels nothing, and never feels worried when his boyfriend has whispered conversations with other men.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Namikaze Minato (background)
Series: Sasuke and the Idiot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/573460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Sasuke and his Beautiful Boyfriend

Sasuke was possibly, not entirely fucked. Just – mostly fucked. Which was a drastic improvement. Or it was a sign he'd lost his mind. He wasn't sure.

After Madara's attempted murder of Naruto, Kushina and Minato had insisted Sasuke stay with them. Sasuke didn't mind living with Naruto and his parents. He spent an ungodly amount of time with Naruto now, but he didn't hate that either.

The person he'd become in the past months made him shiver in disgust. Mostly. Another small part of him, the part that wasn't fucked, was happy. Happy with the idiot Naruto.

Naruto, who was draped over Sasuke's chest, snoring obnoxiously. Sasuke had been staring at him for nearly an hour. Naruto and his stupid attractive face. He sighed, and shoved the idiot off the bed.

Naruto hit the carpet and groaned. He yawned, and rubbed at his eyes. There was drool on his chin (and on Sasuke's chest), and his hair was sticking up oddly. Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto sat up and blinked blearily.

“Mornin', Sasuke,” Naruto blinks went from sleepy to wide awake in an instant, “You- smiling?!”

Sasuke scowled as Naruto surged back onto the bed to hug him. Naruto pulled back and shook Sasuke's shoulders.

“You love me, Sasuke!”

“No.”

Sasuke tried to push Naruto off him. No luck. His scowl deepened as Naruto giggled and started to pepper kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Sasuke planted one peck on Naruto's lips, and took advantage of Naruto's surprise by sliding out of bed. Naruto, not bothered by Sasuke's escape, giggled again.

By the time they made it downstairs, Minato and Kushina had both already left for work. Naruto busied himself over the stove to fry up some eggs. He was especially chipper today, dancing and butchering the lyrics to some pop song. It was easy to get caught up in moments like this, when it’s just the two of them. Sasuke liked it all too much.  
The other week he’d been researching one bedroom apartments in the area, and almost asked Naruto if he’d like to go to an open house. Sasuke reminded himself all the ways Naruto has changed him into something other than a respectable Uchiha man. Like the fact that he knows the real lyrics to this pop song. He would have never been caught dead listening to pop six months ago. 

Tolerating bad music hasn’t been enough to get Sasuke to distance himself from his boyfriend. Truthfully, he’d saved enough money to move out after only a month of living here, but he couldn’t bring himself to go back to living alone. His emotions were all over the place, and he felt like he may as well take up the Uzumaki name at this point, just to stop his ancestors from aching. They’d rolled over so many times in their graves that they all must have vomited from dizziness.

“Hey,” Naruto set a plate of eggs down in front of him, brows furrowed. Sasuke had been spacing out, not preparing coffee like usual. He searched for a dignified excuse.

“I’m done with caffeine,” He declared. He took a huge forkful of egg and shoved it in his mouth.

“Sure, me too,” Naruto shrugged, digging into his own food. “I guess I was getting my hopes up in thinking that ya enjoyed my singing, huh?”

Sasuke gave him a deadpan look, and Naruto tried to call him rude with his mouth full, but instead ended up nearly choking to death.

~

A few hours later, Sasuke had a blistering headache. He thought Uchiha were incapable of caffeine withdrawals, as they were made from tougher stuff, but a few months away from Madara and he’d been softened up. He’d have to grab a coffee on his break, so his headache didn't follow him home. Naruto was the most insufferable when he was doting over a sick Sasuke.

Sasuke checked his watch for the third time in two minutes. Still 11:21. Forty minutes to go, then sweet sweet coffee. Sasuke was currently working as a security guard at the city hall. Minato had pulled some strings to get Sasuke this job, as all of his relevant work experience had been illegal. Someday, Minato’s abuse of his power in the name of his son’s boyfriend would catch up to him, Sasuke thought. But he had enough savings to move to Suna if that day ever really came.

While Sasuke worked his security job, Naruto went to the local university. He was in his last year there, and already had a job lined up at the elementary school where he’d done his student teaching. Another month or two, and Naruto would have no reason to stay in his childhood home anymore. Sasuke had never planned on letting things go on so long between them. Despite nearly popping the question himself, he was freaked out by the idea of Naruto asking if he wanted to move in together.

When his break finally came, Sasuke went to the Nara cafe across the street. It was unfortunate that all his coworkers often frequent there, but it’s a place Madara would never be caught dead in, and Sasuke was still trying to avoid that deadly reunion.

His boyfriend was there, leaning over the counter and whispering with the owner’s son, Shikamaru. Sasuke frowned as he checked his phone, because Naruto hadn’t messaged him. When he’s in the area Naruto always pestered him with messages begging him to go on break early.

“Looks like they’ll both be getting an ass-kicking later,” Ino said as Sasuke stopped in front of the register. She and Shikamaru were childhood friends whose relationship was ‘complicated’ as Naruto put it. Sasuke handed her his reusable mug along with a few dollars, and she turned to fill it with dark roast. 

There was a line of cups by the espresso machine, as well as a line of customers waiting at the counter with their arms crossed. Shikamaru and Naruto seemed oblivious to the customers and to Sasuke’s presence, absorbed in their own little world. Sasuke felt a pang of something in his chest that he assumed was due to the lack of caffeine in his system.

“Keep the change,” Sasuke said when Ino tried to hand it to him. He took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the warmth of it. “Do you know what they’re talking about?”

Ino snorted. “Naruto has been here a lot recently, but Shikamaru won’t tell me anything. They're so secretive I wonder if you should be expecting a proposal.”

Sasuke was in Naruto’s line of sight, but he’s so engaged in whatever conversation he’s having that he still doesn’t notice him. That idiot better not be proposing. Sasuke would shoot him. He’d call Madara to shoot them both. He thanked Ino for the coffee and left before she could yell at Shikamaru to get back to work and alert Naruto to his presence.

The idiot did text him, and they got ten or so minutes together before Sasuke had to go back to work, but Naruto didn’t mention he’d been at the Nara cafe, so Sasuke didn’t either.

~

Dinner that night was a somber affair. Sasuke couldn't stop wondering why Naruto had been whispering with Shikamaru like that, and he couldn’t help but question whether Naruto might be breaking up with him rather than proposing. Sasuke had gotten too attached, had overstayed his welcome, or something. They hadn’t been together long enough to warrant a proposal.

Minato and Kushina had a fight immediately prior to the four of them sitting down for a meal, and when his parents are in a bad mood, Naruto is in a bad mood. They all eat in relative silence. Minato made pasta again, and although Naruto had confessed to being sick of his dad’s marinara sauce, Sasuke was still appreciative of a home cooked meal. All Madara ever made was breakfast foods that were more threatening than appetizing. 

Sasuke suggested a walk after they finished cleaning up. This gave Naruto’s parents time to sort out their differences, and Sasuke the privacy to demand answers from his beautiful idiot.

Naruto didn’t like his parents fighting, even if they’ve never had arguments that last longer than a few hours. He kept silent, and let Sasuke take his hand and lead the way. It was disconcerting to have Naruto quiet this long. Normally it took some convincing or bartering on Sasuke’s part if he wanted some peace. This was fine anyway, though, because he didn’t know what he wanted to say to Naruto or how he wanted to say it.

It’s only when Naruto saw that Sasuke led him to the park that he spoke. The view of the best swings, currently unoccupied, lifted his spirits. And suddenly Sasuke was the one following behind. Naruto practically jumped into the seat, and started swinging. Sasuke took the one beside him but kept his feet planted on the dirt.

“I friggin’ love you,” Naruto shouted gleefully. There weren’t any kids out this late, but Naruto was nervous to accidentally teach a future student curse words. He only cursed when they were in bed, lately. 

Would he say that if he wanted to break up? Sasuke grinded his teeth together and kicked at a rock.

“Sasuke?” 

Naruto skidded to a stop. Sasuke was frustrated that anything substantial had to be coaxed out of him by Naruto. It never used to bother him, in fact, he was proud of being standoffish and apathetic. That’s how his father had been, and Sasuke had wanted to pick up the same mannerisms so his father might love him as much as he’d loved Itachi. But with his stupid idiot boyfriend, opening up was important. The few times he’d managed it, Naruto had been too kind, too understanding and loving. God, Sasuke had really fucked himself.

Naruto was off of his swing now, squatting down in front of Sasuke and resting his forearms on Sasuke’s knees. The perceptive idiot gave his thigh a squeeze, and his expression was so open when Sasuke looked down to meet his eyes. Sasuke let go of the chains to cover Naruto’s mouth before he could say anything. He didn’t want an out to this conversation, or help in getting his feelings out.

“I love you,” Sasuke said. He felt Naruto’s lips twitch upwards under his palm. That wasn’t what he wanted to start with but whatever. He breathed in deeply. There’s no one around but the two of them. If his father was watching, cursing him to hell, then so be it.

“I love you,” he repeated, “And it terrifies me more than Madara could ever hope to. I’m an asshole, so usually everyone just stays away from me. You didn’t. No one’s ever done that before, not without wanting something from me. Today I saw you with Shikamaru at Nara’s and I thought maybe you’re finally done with me.” Naruto tried to pull Sasuke’s hand away at that, shaking his head, but Sasuke kept going. “I’m a shitty boyfriend, so I’d deserve it. You getting affection from me is like ripping an old tree out of the ground. That’ll come between us eventually, even if you're okay with it now. So I’m going to work on that, okay?”

He leaned forward a bit, and moved his hand to cup Naruto’s cheek. He ran his other hand down Naruto’s arm. The idiot was crying, because he was an emotional wreck at everything. Maybe Sasuke’s eyes were a little misty, too.

“I’d never leave you, dumbass,” Naruto said. “I’ve never doubted how you feel about me. You just show it in a different way, ya know?”

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto pressed their lips together. It was chaste, because god forbid Naruto be caught making out with his boyfriend at the playground of his future students. But Sasuke didn’t mind. He let himself smile when Naruto pulled back, and saw it mirrored on Naruto’s own face.

“I want to get an apartment together after you graduate,” Sasuke said. Which was what he'd wanted to say all along. The other stuff just snuck out of him, because Naruto made him crazy. Or he maybe loved the idiot and felt guilty and insecure about his personal shortcomings.

Naruto actually jumped into Sasuke’s lap at that, straddling him and wrapping both arms and legs around Sasuke’s torso. Sasuke tried to sneak a look around them, rather unsuccessfully with Naruto in the way, but upon seeing no one he returned the embrace. Naruto was warm like the sun, and Sasuke closed his eyes briefly.

“That’s what me and Shikamaru have been talking about!” Naruto said excitedly. His voice, previously an intimately low whisper, was back to it’s normal too loud volume. “He’s moving out of his one bedroom in May and I’m trying to convince him to give me the landlord’s number! His place is in a good area in the city for cheap. I didn’t wanna tell you before I had it, ya know?”

Naruto pulled back to beam at Sasuke. He felt relieved that he and Naruto were on the same page. He loved this idiot so much. 

“And he won’t give you the number?”

“No!” Naruto was indignant. “He says he promised to help out his ex-girlfriend, and she’d been a pain to cross.”

“I’m a pain to cross, and you have killer puppy dog eyes,” Sasuke said. “Let’s go intimidate him tomorrow.”

Naruto gave a great whoop, and Sasuke allowed himself a dopey, lovesick smile. Then the swing gave out under their weight, and Sasuke landed on his tailbone with Naruto still wrapped around him like a koala.

Naruto carried him home bridal style, and instead of whisking Sasuke to the bedroom as promised, he went to the living room and interrupted his parents’ yelling by screaming loudly that he and Sasuke were moving in together. Argument forgotten, Minato burst into tears which made Kushina burst into tears, and then Sasuke became an unwilling participant in a family hug.

Later, before they both drifted off to sleep, Sasuke pressed his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck and said, “I think you cured me of my doom and gloom.”

He felt Naruto’s laugh more than he heard it. “Did I say I was gonna?”

“I had a ‘depressing attitude’,” Sasuke mumbled. “But now I’m in love with you so it’s doom and bliss.”

Naruto kissed his forehead. “No doom, you grump.”

“You’re not gonna say it back?”

“It’s a role-reversal,” Naruto whispered. “I’ll say it when I think you’re asleep.”

Sasuke closed his eyes. He heard Naruto speak seconds before he fell asleep.

“I’m in love with you, too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long its been since I wrote in this series. I actually was in such a bad place when it began, and it feels fitting to allow Sasuke to grow a little emotionally just like I have. Sorry to be sappy, but thanks to all for reading this series which started as crack and then ended up as whatever this is!


End file.
